This invention relates to a process and apparatus for the analysis of various materials and more particularly to a process and device for the detection and identification, qualitatively and/or quantitatively, of analytes such as environmental pollutants, drugs, explosives, toxins, pathogens, biological sample constituents, and chemical and biological warfare agents. The analyte is isolated, collected, and concentrated by a bioconcentrator and is then analyzed using Raman spectroscopy technology.